


Renjamin Meets Something

by BladeOfOlympus



Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, I decided this Ren's full name was Renjamin so, Multiple Dimensions, Sorian is mentioned, he's ren-dered-desolate now, part of ren-dered-hopeless' story, you can find him on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus





	Renjamin Meets Something

"Sorian!" Ren shouted, pounding on the rough surface of the boulder his psuedo sister had placed there to trap him in this freaky cave. "Sorian, come on!! Let me out!! SORIAN!"

Ren dropped his fist and stared blankly at the boulder he couldn't actually see. Had she... really fucking left him?! In a cave!? Who the hell knew what was in here? Ren ran an anxious hand through his hair and turned to slide down the boulder to a sitting position. He pulled out his phone for a light source.

"What the fuck kind of fucked up training is this..." He muttered.

**_'Pafhelo training?'_** HK suggested in his mind. Ren laughed without any humor.

"Great. HK, got any explosives?"

**_'If I gave you any, you would die.'_ **

"What does she expect me to do then?" He groaned, throwing his hands in the air and letting his head fall back against the rock. "Chip my way out with a knife? That'll take forever!"

Ren ran through a list of people he could call to bail him out. Sorian was out. Quartz didn't have a phone. Saffie... who knew where he was, or if he even had his phone. Ramia? He'd need a mirror and light, but... it was plausible.

"Could you get me a mirror?" Ren asked, grabbing his backpack and pulling it over. He flipped the bag open and reached inside, fingers wrapping around a compact. He pulled it out and shone his phone at it, scowling. "Very funny."

**_'Thanks.'_ **

Ren sighed and snapped the compact open.

"Ramia? Nero to Ramia. Stranded kid to devil's maid. Hello?" Nothing. Ren sighed again and closed his eyes. She was probably busy. He cursed, opening his eyes angrily, and chucked compact into the darkness. Then he buried his face in his knees.

After a few seconds, HK spoke up.

**_'Ren?'_ **

"What?!" He snapped.

**_'I didn't hear that hit anything. Did you?'_ **

...He hadn't. There had been no sound of the compact hitting the floor, wall, or _anything._ Ren's head shot up and he asked HK for a flashlight in his thoughts.

**_'I don't think this is a good idea.'_** HK said as Ren pulled the flashlight out. He turned off his phone and shoved it into his jeans, then slowly stood, swinging the backpack over his shoulders. He pointed the flashlight forward and, with a hand on the hilt of one of his knives, turned it on.

A pale, lanky figure with black hair and glinting, feral black eyes crouched a few measly feet away, holding the compact. Ren's eyes widened and he quickly turned the flashlight off, heart beating a mile a minute.

**_'Told you.'_**   HK grumbled. Ren ignored him in favor of pulling out one of his knives. He might have to fight this thing. Minutes passed with Ren fruitlessly glancing around in the darkness.

"You got water?" A rough voice asked, no more than two feet away. Ren tensed up.

"Yes?" He answered, thankful his voice didn't give away how unsettled he was. "Do you... want it?"

"Obviously." The rough voice sassed. Ren slowly pulled his backpack over his shoulder and reached inside, pulling a water bottle out. He crouched and rolled it towards where he thought the figure was. The plastic crackled loudly as the being snatched it up and undid the cap. Ren stood and righted his backpack as the figure gulped down the water. After a few moments, the thing paused. "This is plastic."

"Yeah...? What of it?"

"This is a _water bottle._ " The thing said, ignoring Ren. It sounded... excited. "How did you get a water bottle?"

"It was in my bag." Ren stated the obvious, frowning. He felt the thing scrutinizing him, and the gaze seemed unpleased with his answer.

"This is a human thing." The being growled. It stepped forward, imposing. "How did you get it? Did you kill a human?!"

"What? No, I--"

The thing tore Ren's backpack away from him, tossing it, then swept his feet out from under him. Ren collided harshly with the rough ground, crying out. The being pinned him down by straddling his waist, holding his hands together above his head. The position was horrifyingly familiar, and Ren began to thrash, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"Please, let me go--" He tried to plead, but his voice was cut off when the beast wrapped one hand around his neck and started to squeeze. Ren gasped for breath.

"What kind of demon are you, huh?!" The thing shouted.  If he hadn't been in a pitch black cave, Ren's vision would have started going black.

"I-I'm not-not a de-demon!" Ren wheezed out, crying. The thing squeezed harder. "'I'm hu-hum-human!"

The hand disappeared from his throat but Ren continued to cry weakly. His hands were still pinned, and that still reminded him of terrifying memories. The thing grabbed around until it found the flashlight Ren had dropped, then hung it over the boy's face and turned it on. Ren flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut. The thing's breath caught.

The blonde hair, down to the shoulders. The fair skin, flawless. Even the way the face was contorted. It was all so painfully familiar. There was just one more thing it needed to see to make sure. The being angled the light away and Ren cautiously opened his green eyes.

" _Ren?!"_ Yuu Endou gasped. "Wha--But you're--Why are you in _Hell?"_

"P-please," Ren whimpered, ignoring what the other human had just said, "Le-let go."

Yuu immediately scrambled off, sitting next to his old friend and watching him anxiously. Ren sat up slowly. He let the sleeves of his hoodie cover his hands, then pressed them to his face, trying to calm himself.

"Ren? Are you okay?"

No. No he wasn't. Once he got over this near panic attack, he'd have to deal with the fact that whoever this was knew his name. His _real_ name. He didn't want to face it. But he knew he had to.

"How do you know my name...?" He mumbled eventually, sleeves still pressed to his face. Yuu frowned.

"I guess you don't recognize me.." He realized aloud. "Ren, it's me. It's Endou Yuu!"

Fuck. No. No, that wasn't right. Yuu had... Yuu had died. Ren had watched them lower the coffin. Ren had seen the proof.

"That's not funny." He said, voice breaking. "Were you hired by Lord Devil, or something? That's not funny. It's not."

"No, Ren, it really is me!" Yuu promised desperately. He'd spent so long thinking that he'd never see Ren again, but here he was, and he refused to believe. "How long have you been down here--since you fell off the roof? Was... was that body a fake?"

Fell off the roof... Ren let out a mixture of bitter laugh and choked sob when he realized what was happening. This... This wasn't his Yuu. It was a different one. One who's Ren had died. The opposite of what happened to him.

"I never died. I'm not the kid you knew. I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling one hand off his face. Yuu looked like he was the one not believing now.

"Of course you are. How many Ren Atsushis could there be?" Yuu answered impatiently.

"Way more than you think." Ren promised. He pushed himself to his feet, and Yuu stood with him. "Look, my--My Yuu died. He.. he got shot and fell off the roof over a year ago. I'm not the Ren you knew. I'm sorry."

Ren moved, swiftly taking the flashlight from the other teen, and then going around him to look for his bag. He had to get out of here, it was getting hard to breathe. Whether that was because of the cave or something else.. Ren didn't care to think about it. Instead he thought about HK, eyes lighting up when he found it. But when he reached for the bag, a hand wrapped harshly around his wrist.

"Of course you're the Ren I know! Do--Did you not mean what you said on the roof? Is that why you're making this all up?" Yuu demanded, tugging Ren to face him. Ren scowled as heavily as he could at him.

"No, I--!" He started heatedly, but relief flooded Yuu's face. And in the seconds it took to figure that out, Yuu had pulled him into a kiss. And after the few seconds it took to figure _that ou_ t, Ren snapped and pushed him away. Then, once he was a good distance away, Ren punched him.

Yuu let go of his wrist and stumbled back, spitting out curses. Ren snatched up his bag and stormed over to the boulder blocking the cave entrance, Seel pulsing around his clenched fists.

"What the fuck was that, Ren?!" Yuu shouted at him. Ren spun to face him, furious.

"Shut up! I don't need this! Not only did I get dragged to _Hell_ , but I'm not even in my own goddamn dimension anymore!" Ren yelled. He was so fucking pissed. Yuu was stunned. Ren turned back to the giant rock and punched it, pouring in all of his anger. The stone cracked impressively and then crumbled when he punched it again. Ren marched out of the cave, leaving that other Yuu behind.


End file.
